Natural
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Poco a poco su racionalidad la abandonaba, sólo le quedaba ese instinto natural, escondido siempre en su inconsciente, y que ahora emergía con una fuerza desconcertante...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Pokémon Special_ pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencia:** AU, acciones inapropiadas sobre un menor de edad.

* * *

Esta historia participa del reto "Hot and Cold" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"

Dedico mi fic número cuarenta a Amphy y Alex, ¡gracias por darme la bienvenida al foro!

* * *

Una brisa templada sacudía las hojas péndulas de los árboles de cerezo que bordeaban aquel camino peatonal, mientras los rayos de sol, que emergían de un cielo claro y azul, inundaban con su calor el ambiente, creando una sensación de calidez en los cuerpos de todos los transeúntes, en su mayoría estudiantes de secundaria.

Los ojos ámbar de Yellow observaban con cándida fascinación los botones rosas de los árboles de cerezo, agrupados en ramilletes, que se asomaban tímidamente entre las ramas, ella no podía esperar a que florezcan para que inunden con sus colores el camino, a pesar de que la primavera recién acababa de empezar. La muchacha, gracias a ese paisaje espectacular, caminaba alegremente, a la sombra de aquellos árboles, mientras tarareaba una canción que ella misma inventó en ese instante, inspirada por el ambiente primaveral. Sin dejar de sonreír, ajustó un poco la correa de su bolso escolar y aceleró el paso, aunque amaba el paisaje primaveral no quería llegar tarde a clases. En pocos minutos, la escuela secundaria —un pequeño edificio color plomo semejante a un panal de abejas— apareció a la vista, parcialmente cubierto por las frondosas copas de los árboles.

Yellow atravesó el portón —que daba una silenciosa bienvenida a los estudiantes— con una brillante sonrisa adornando sus rasgos. Pero, de manera inesperada, se detuvo en seco y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, mientras un profundo rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ¿la causa de esta curiosa reacción? Sus ojos habían divisado a una persona en particular, muy importante para ella… se trataba de Red, quien se encontraba atento a la pantalla de un celular rojo que sostenía entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado en una pared cercana.

Sin saber qué hacer, Yellow agachó la cabeza y caminó en línea recta, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—¿Yellow? —una voz familiar y agradable la obligó a detenerse. La muchacha se dio la vuelta con completa naturalidad, que en realidad era fingida, mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Red —susurró mientras caminaba hacia él, sentía su rostro arder y una agradable calidez se removía en su pecho. Al principio pensaba que era sólo admiración, pero luego comprendió que se trataban de sentimientos más profundos, pero aún no sabía cómo afrontarlos. Por ello, prefería —aunque infructuosamente— evitar a Red, hasta comprender la magnitud de aquellos sentimientos que florecían en su pecho cada vez que miraba al pelinegro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Muy bien —dijo la rubia alegremente.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la conversación. Yellow trataba de controlar el rubor que atenazaba sus mejillas mientras Red no podía encontrar un tema conversación interesante, a él le costaba mucho hablar con las chicas.

La atmosfera, que a cada segundo se volvía más pesada, fue rota abruptamente por una voz chillona.

—¡Red, Yellow! —los mencionados se estremecieron al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

—Blue —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—La misma de siempre.

—Pensé que te encontrabas en el salón de clases —comentó Red con un tono de voz que demostraba desconcierto.

—Así era —dijo la castaña agitando su mano derecha, como si le restara importancia al asunto—. Pero estaba completamente sola, bueno, Green se encontraba conmigo pero él no estaba interesado en conversar conmigo, prefería leer ese aburrido libro de historia.

—Tenemos examen de historia.

—Ya lo sé, pero esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama —susurró Blue mientras guiñaba un ojo a Red, quien se sonrojó levemente.

Yellow desvió la mirada, incómoda por la escena.

El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta —De todas maneras, aún no explicas qué haces aquí.

—Los estaba buscando, ustedes son la única compañía decente en ese salón lleno de adolescente aburridos.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Blue —comentó Yellow con una sonrisa honesta.

Red rodó los ojos, aunque una sonrisa luchaba por manifestarse en sus labios.

—Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos al salón! —gritó la castaña mientras le arrebataba al pelinegro, de manera sorpresiva, el celular de sus manos y se echaba a correr.

—¡Espera! —gritó Red mientras la perseguía.

—¡No quiero! —la voz de Blue se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Yellow observó, en completo silencio, como las figuras de Blue y Red desaparecían en la distancia, mientras sentía un calor desagradable recorrerle el cuerpo, inconscientemente apretó entre sus manos la correa de su bolso. Parpadeó un par de veces y exhaló un suspiro, no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera… tan extraña. Para calmarse un poco imaginó que corría descalza por el bosque mientras sentía la fresca brisa primaveral chocar contra su rostro, aquel pensamiento alivió un poco el amargo calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Negó con cabeza y se dirigió al salón de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Los exámenes son aburridos como siempre"_ , pensó Yellow mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo, su mirada ámbar primero se posó en su hoja de examen, cuya superficie se encontraba casi en blanco (no estudió esa tarde pues se entretuvo dibujando a las coloridas flores que crecían en su jardín), para luego fijarse en la espalda de Red, quien miraba con ansiedad su hoja de examen. La rubia se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en clases, su mente siempre se aturdía frente a la presencia de Red, aunque estuviesen separados por una distancia considerable, se sintió como una niña que miraba, completamente idiotizada, la televisión. Negó con la cabeza, era su manera de controlarse a sí misma, y miró a su alrededor, en busca de cualquier cosa que lograra centrar su mente dispersa, vio que Green escribía sus respuestas con total tranquilidad, sin apartar, ni una sola vez, la mirada del examen, Yellow esbozó una sonrisa, ese muchacho era muy aplicado. Desvió la mirada y observó a Blue, quien se encontraba sacando pequeños papelitos blancos de su estuche, seguramente contenían las respuestas del examen, para luego leerlos disimuladamente. Típico.

Luego de unos minutos, se aburrió de la simple observación de sus compañeros, por ello, su mirada se posó en la enorme ventana del salón, admiró por unos instantes el verde de la primavera que se extendía por toda la tierra que alcanzaba a ver, vistiendo los prados y los bosques con la brillantez y hermosura de las hojas y de las flores. Yellow, en esos instantes, agradeció estudiar en una escuela que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la opresora contaminación. Si fuera por ella, viviría en el bosque, rodeada de ese eterno verdor.

—Creo que les di tiempo suficiente, hora de entregar los exámenes —la monótona voz del maestro interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Asustada, porque no respondió ni la mitad de las preguntas pero incapaz de hacer trampa debido a su honestidad innata, Yellow entregó su examen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Eso fue un rotundo fracaso —murmuró la rubia mientras caminaba en compañía de sus amigos (Blue, Green y Red) por los iluminados pasillos de la escuela, rumbo a la clase de gimnasia, que se impartía en un campo de fútbol que se encontraba a unos minutos de la escuela. Justo lo que le faltaba, luego de esos agotadores momentos de examen tocaba clase de gimnasia, una clase que no era precisamente su preferida, debido a su tiránico maestro.

—Anímate, Yellow, el examen no fue tan malo —dijo Blue mientras cruzaba sus brazos con suficiencia.

—Eso fue porque hiciste trampa —Green comentó con voz monocorde.

Yellow los miró con el desánimo pintado en su semblante.

La castaña ignoró el comentario.

—Basta de lamentos, Yellow, es hora de gimnasia, hora de disfrutar del delicioso ambiente primaveral, es tu estación preferida, ¿no?

La rubia sonrió un poco al imaginar un cielo espléndidamente azul, árboles añosos y flores fragantes haciendo gala de una icónica alegría.

—Blue tiene razón, no tiene sentido lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho está —comentó Red.

El grupo de amigos lo miró en silencio.

—A ti también te fue fatal, ¿verdad? —Green cuestionó con una leve sonrisa.

Red lo miró desafiante.

—No es tu asunto.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿no llegaremos tarde a clases? —cuestionó Blue, sin ánimos de observar otra habitual pelea entre sus amigos.

Ambos se hicieron un gesto de desdén y continuaron su camino, sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

—Hombres —murmuró la castaña con diversión mientras los seguía.

Yellow no prestó atención al pequeño altercado, pues se encontraba observando, a través de la ventana del pasillo, las frondosas ramas de los árboles, en las que pequeños pajarillos coloridos cantaban alegremente. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su melodía, podía sentir su llamado, su voz interna. Una calidez agradable inundó su interior.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, luego de unos instantes que le parecieron horas, se encontraba sola en el pasillo.

—¡Espérenme, chicos! —gritó angustiada mientras empezaba a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente exterior era templado, a pesar de que el sol se hallaba en la plenitud de su fuerza, debido a que casi era mediodía.

Los estudiantes se encontraban en un campo de fútbol, cubierto por una considerable extensión de césped natural —corto, espeso, parejo y de un color muy vívido—, y rodeado por árboles, gigantescos y nudosos, que formaban parte del bosque cercano a la escuela.

Yellow, ya vestida con su uniforme de gimnasia, se agachó para acariciar la suave textura del césped, que le recordaba al terciopelo, también le gustaba mucho su color verde, muy parecido, incluso superior —en su humilde opinión— al de la esmeralda más brillante del mundo. Sí, amaba el césped, lo prefería mil veces al frío cemento. Porque en él había vida, no era sólo una superficie lisa. Por un momento, sintió la tentación de quitarse los zapatos para poder sentir la suavidad del césped bajo sus pies desnudos.

—Si aquí crecieran florecillas silvestres sería el paraíso —susurró para sí misma con arrobada admiración.

—¿Otra vez hablando con la tierra? —preguntó Blue con sorna mientras la observaba sonriente.

La rubia se paró de golpe sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían bruscamente, haciéndola parecer una amapola.

—¡Blue! —chilló conmocionada por la sorpresa. Echó un vistazo rápido a Red, para asegurarse si él había visto la extraña escena. Para su suerte, el pelinegro se encontraba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones, completamente concentrado.

—Escuchen —la gruesa e imponente voz del profesor de gimnasia, Lance, resonó en todo el lugar—. Quiero que den cincuenta vueltas por toda el campo de fútbol —los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar— ¡Ahora!

La orden no se dejó esperar, en un instante, los estudiantes empezaron a trotar por los bordes del campo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se alzaba con una coloración amarillenta, que irradiaba una luz intensa, cubriendo a los agotados estudiantes, quienes ya estaban en su casi decimocuarta vuelta. Para su mala suerte, no se veían nubes en el cielo y un tibio y desagradable viento arreciaba, soplando de manera irregular, hecho —bastante anormal en primavera— que provocaba más de un sofoco a los estudiantes.

Blue, jadeante y con la camiseta empapada de sudor, apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Red, para mantener su cuerpo en pie.

—No soy tu muleta —dijo el pelinegro avergonzado por la invasión de su espacio personal.

—Lo sé —respondió la castaña con cinismo, sin romper el contacto.

El pelinegro gruñó con molestia pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

Blue soltó una pequeña risita. —Si sigues así, podrías convertirte en mi mayordomo.

—Ca-cállate —dijo Red, entre dientes.

Mientras el par de amigos discutían, Green trotaba con naturalidad y en silencio, sin dar ninguna muestra de agotamiento.

Yellow era otra historia, el cansancio se aferraba a su cuerpo como un apretado traje de goma. Ya no prestaba atención a los susurros del bosque cercano, que en un principio impidieron que se cansara, sólo podía oír el jadeo que se originaba de su propia garganta, pues sus sentidos se encontraban embotados.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento (sin dejar de trotar), observó el cuerpo de su amiga —sólido— con desarrollados senos y largas piernas, pensó en su propio cuerpo, tan poco desarrollado que a menudo la confundían con una niña de primaria. Yellow contuvo la respiración, otra vez ese desconocido y amargo sentimiento caliente se movió en su pecho. De repente, sintió que su corazón pesaba por lo menos una tonelada y un ejército de martillos golpeaba su estómago con arrolladora insistencia. Perturbada, sacudió la cabeza y continuó trotando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yellow no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no podía distinguirlos, parecía que el tiempo simplemente se hubiera estancado. Hastiada, detuvo sus pasos, sus piernas estaban flaqueando, ya no podía continuar.

—Es suficiente —dijo Lance, con una voz fría y contundente como una piedra pulida— la clase ya acabó, ustedes no fueron capaces de dar ni la mitad del número de vueltas que les ordené. Qué vergüenza.

Ante esas palabras, Yellow se derrumbó sobre el césped, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas y divertidas de sus compañeros de clases. Cerró los ojos, complacida por la sensación de la hierba rozando su piel y ropas.

—Por fin acabó la tortura —exclamó Blue mientras estiraba sus brazos con pereza.

—Mujer molesta —Green la observaba con una mirada llena de aburrimiento.

Red se rió.

Los estudiantes, sudorosos y cansados, se fueron retirando del campo de fútbol, rumbo a las duchas.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Red mientras miraba con curiosidad a su amiga, que continuaba echada en el suelo.

—En unos minutos —Yellow respondió distraídamente, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Pudo oír los pasos de sus amigos alejándose de ella. En unos cuantos minutos un oscuro silencio se posó en el campo de fútbol, Yellow asumió que era la única que quedaba en el lugar. Abrió los ojos y observó el cielo, que se obscureció frente a sus ojos. Se preguntó vagamente de donde aparecieron las gruesas nubes que inundaban la infinita superficie azul. Pero, en realidad, no le importaba, pues gracias a eso, el ambiente se sentía más fresco y el calor de su cuerpo, gracias al clima y al ejercicio, se vio deliciosamente aliviado. Lanzó una mirada rápida por todo el campo, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba sola, para su suerte no se veía ningún estudiante por los alrededores. Con un rápido movimiento se quitó los zapatos deportivos y los calcetines blancos y se volvió a echar contra la hierba, apoyando sus pies desnudos contra el suelo, relajada al sentir las caricias del pasto contra las plantas de sus pies.

El cuerpo de la rubia inmediatamente se relajó de la tensión que le había ocasionado el ejercicio, todos sus sentidos estaban llenos del aroma embriagador de las flores silvestres del bosque, donde el ambiente fresco y la brisa primaveral integraban las fragancias de las flores y concentraban su aroma en el aire. Sintió una paz deliciosa moverse desde su cabeza a la punta de los pies… el miedo, la ansiedad y el recelo desaparecieron de su mente, de repente, todo se volvía irrelevante, nada importaba. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —la voz contundente del maestro de gimnasia rompió el ensueño en el que se encontraba, sobresaltándola. Inmediatamente, se levantó del suelo mientras arreglaba, maquinalmente, su enmarañado cabello rubio.

—Lo siento, sólo quería descansar un poco —las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca mientras un sentimiento, amorfo, de vergüenza, penetrante e intenso, calentaba sus mejillas.

Lance le dio una mirada reprobadora.

—Es que yo… necesitaba un poco de paz —la mirada ámbar de Yellow se clavó en el suelo.

—¿En el campo de fútbol?

Yellow asintió tímidamente.

El maestro suspiró con cansancio.

—Vete de aquí.

Para su sorpresa, la estudiante negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Un brillo de enfado en los ojos y una mueca de molestia en los labios reflejaban el sentimiento ardiente que sentía Lance frente a esa respuesta impertinente.

Ante aquel gesto tan duro, la rubia sintió la necesidad de explicarse para evitar un posible castigo.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estoy aquí, tan cerca de la naturaleza, siento que algunos sentimientos desagradables se esfuman mágicamente de mi mente y así… ya no me siento mal.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la mirada de Lance se volvió vacía, como si estuviera en trance.

—Cuando era joven también hacía eso —pensó en voz alta.

La adolescente levantó la cabeza con sencilla curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?

El pelirrojo no respondió pero desvió ligeramente la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. Aquel gesto, casi imperceptible, fue tomado por la rubia como una afirmación.

Después de aquella respuesta implícita, pasaron unos cuantos minutos llenos de incómodo silencio y miradas recíprocas.

Yellow se encontraba muy confundida, no esperaba que ella y el maestro, del cual tenía una pésima imagen, tuvieran un ¿rasgo? En común. Era extraño pero se sentía comprendida. Una mueca feliz se asomó en su rostro, animándose a hablar.

—Me gusta estar con mis amigos pero —vaciló un poco— también me gusta mucho estar sola frente a la naturaleza, escucharla y sentirla, me hace feliz —sonrió con dulzura.

Lance la miró con cándida indiferencia.

—Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero en verdad puedo escuchar a la naturaleza llamándome, la escucho en el sonido agradable del agua cuando corre, en el murmullo de las hojas cuando las azota el viento y en el canto de los pájaros —a estas alturas el rostro de Yellow estaba profundamente sonrojado pero no podía contenerse pues existía la posibilidad de que alguien llegase a comprender lo que sentía respecto a la naturaleza.

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire.

El maestro no dijo nada, mantenía una inexplicable mirada que denotaba cierta seriedad mientras su cabello pelirrojo se revolvía suavemente en el viento y sus ojos brillaban tenuemente.

Yellow lo miró con pesar, sentía que estaba hablando sola pero, aún así, se sintió aliviada por expresar su relación especial con la naturaleza, hecho que nadie comprendía, ni sus amigos ni su propio tío.

—Yo la escucho —el sonido de la voz tranquila de Lance sorprendió a la muchacha— en cada detalle que ofrece… en el temblor de una hoja, en los colores de las flores, en el soplo del viento, en el brillo de una gota de rocío, en el zumbido de una abeja. Todo en conjunto muestra el lenguaje fragmentado que ella nos ofrece, pocos la entienden o siquiera la escuchan.

—Exacto —señaló la muchacha con júbilo— ella nos habla en cada detalle, yo puedo sentir su llamado ¡incluso en las aulas! Y cuando estoy con ella de repente ya nada importa, todo se desvanece mágicamente.

—Sólo la naturaleza puede saciar la sed de soledad —el maestro se acercó a ella, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba.

Yellow no se incomodó por la repentina cercanía, su entusiasmo eclipsaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Yo no busco soledad, estar en la naturaleza me pone feliz, muy feliz, me hace sentir viva, como si cada célula de mi cuerpo se llenara de su esencia.

—¿Felicidad? —susurró el pelirrojo para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, cuando escucho a la naturaleza, soy feliz, todos mis problemas y dudas desaparecen, y sólo puedo sentir alegría, es algo inexplicable que ni yo comprendo.

—En estos momentos, ¿eres feliz?

Yellow asintió, tal vez en un principio se encontraba intimidada por la imponente presencia del profesor, pero ahora, era distinto, no sólo estaba hablando con alguien realmente interesado en su relación con la naturaleza, sino que, al mismo tiempo, también podía escuchar los susurros de la naturaleza provenientes del bosque cercano, por ello, su nivel de alegría era muy alto. Pero se encontraba un tanto desconcertada, pues la pregunta tenía un énfasis extraño, como si Lance quisiera decir algo más. Estaba tan ocupada meditando sobre eso, que fue incapaz de notar la creciente cercanía del mayor.

Sin previo aviso, las palmas de las manos de Lance se ciñeron sobre las mejillas de la menor, mientras aproximaba su boca entreabierta a la de ella, quien cerró los ojos por inercia. Un sentimiento aleteó en su pecho, ¿acaso era vergüenza? Vergüenza no. Era diferente. Más sosegado. No, no era más sosegado. Se sentía distinto, algo que nunca había sentido. Era caliente, inexplicablemente caliente. No podía darle un nombre. Quiso pensar de manera racional, pensar en lo que diría Red si viera la escena que protagonizaba o pensar en lo incorrecto de la situación pues él era su maestro, después de todo. Pero su mente se encontraba oscurecida como si se hubiera lanzado a una profunda piscina de aguas negras, y, mientras los segundos pasaban, podía sentir el fondo cada vez más cerca, hasta el punto de que casi podía arañarlo con las uñas.

Los labios gélidos de Lance se aproximaban cada vez más, casi rozando los labios de Yellow. Ahora ella percibir su aliento y cada ráfaga de su embriagante brisa, que emanaba un áspero y penetrante olor que parecía una mezcla de madera de cedro, colonia y hierbas silvestres, era un aroma poderoso y extraño. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Yellow sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda. Quiso decir algo como una queja o una protesta pero si movía los labios, éstos habrían rozado con los de él. Oía en su cabeza como su corazón perdía el ritmo con absurda claridad. Sus ojos ya no poseían voluntad, se encontraban cerrados por inercia, tampoco quería abrirlos porque tendría que ver el rostro de Lance, no estaba segura si podría lidiar con eso. Estaba hechizada, flotando en una niebla de aroma agridulce. Tragó saliva con dificultad, un enorme borbotón de nerviosismo en estado puro fue directo a su estómago.

Él finalmente apretó su boca contra la suya, que seguía impávida, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Luego, sintió como los dientes de él se deslizaban por su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con extremo cuidado. La mente de Yellow daba vueltas alocadas, aturdida por las abrasadoras sensaciones que acariciaban su cuerpo. Mientras su mente se aturdía, sintió que él apretó los dientes un poco más, como si saborease una fruta madura pero sin causarle el más mínimo daño.

En esos momentos, Yellow, por un leve instante, sólo vio un negro absoluto incluso desaparecieron los destellos retínales que se ven con los párpados cerrados. En el transcurso de esos segundos, la oscuridad estaba en sus ojos pero no sintió miedo, los labios de Lance eran el lazo que le garantizaba que aún estaba en la tierra. Después de unos momentos vio a través de la oscuridad unas formas, centelleantes y blancas, que parecían árboles, eran muchas, millones, juntas conformaban un gran bosque. A pesar de la oscuridad, fue capaz de verlas con extraña claridad, podía ver incluso las hojas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, eran blancas e iridiscentes. Su visión se vio perturbada cuando Lance mordió su labio superior con tanto cuidado y lentitud que la mente de la rubia casi se pierde. Los sentimientos que atravesaban su cuerpo eran tan fuertes, tan visuales y táctiles, que parecía capaz de tocarlos, empujarlos, atravesarlos con el dedo. Eran así de intensos… y calientes. En su mente, las hojas que veía se incendiaron, uniéndose a las llamas que brotaron de su carne cuando sintió la mordida ¿Estaba ardiendo? Se había sumergido demasiado profundamente en el estupor del beso para saberlo, para preocuparse. El fuego se la tragó, extinguiendo la oscuridad y los árboles centellantes, abarcando cada fibra de su ser.

Una fresca comodidad, que contrastaba con el calor que arrasaba su mente, invadió su cuerpo, como si tuviese una afinidad natural con el fuego de su piel. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la chaqueta roja de Lance, y devolvió el beso con timidez, tratando de imitar la pasión contenida del mayor, y de pronto, sorprendentemente, tuvo la sensación de que sus pies se hundían en la tierra, como si la tragara. Aunque era algo inesperado e inexplicable, y hasta cierto punto aterrador, de alguna forma parecía correcto, como si fuese lo apropiado para ella. Sintió el frescor, la acogida de la tierra, e instintivamente dejó que aquella afinidad se extendiese a Lance, a través de sus labios, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. La tierra le estaba dando la bienvenida, la estaba acogiendo, era cálida y obscura. Por fin era parte de la naturaleza, y la naturaleza de ella, ya no era sólo una receptora de su lenguaje, ella podía sentirla en su corazón, sin intermediarios. Un escalofrío se extendió desde sus pies y subió por sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho.

Calidez. Protección. Olvido. Alivio. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completa.

Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados podía imaginar el brillo del sol desde un cielo claro y azul, el agua emitiendo destellos de luz bajo sus rayos, los árboles volviéndose más verdes y las flores más coloridas. Pero al mismo tiempo, casi de manera contradictoria, un torrente de emociones, hirvientes y burbujeantes, golpeaban su mente, pero eran emociones extrañas, no le parecían familiares, eran… como si hubieran aparecido en su mente de repente, no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras racionales. Podía sentir una combinación de miedo, rabia, tristeza, arrepentimiento y muchas sensaciones negativas a las cuales no podía dar nombre, acaso… ¿eran los sentimientos de Lance? ¿Por qué podía sentir sentimientos ajenos? Poco a poco, aquellas preguntas sin respuestas murieron en su cabeza, sólo quedaba ese algo, al que no supo dar nombre, pero sabía que se trataba de un sentimiento primordial, que parecía salido de lo más profundo de su mente.

Los latidos del corazón de la muchacha se volvieron frenéticos, toda la situación era demasiado intensa, los sentimientos desconocidos que abrumaban su mente, el beso, su conexión con la tierra, inconscientemente apretó los puños —agarrando la chaqueta del mismo modo que un hombre ahogándose se aferra a un trozo de madera— levantó sus talones y pisó con las puntas de los pies mientras aumentaba el agarre de la chaqueta con sus pequeños dedos, en un intento de intensificar el contacto para sentir más. Pero, inesperadamente, Lance rompió el beso con un leve chasquido.

Por un momento, Yellow se sintió decepcionada, ahora era de nuevo un ser aparte y solitario, algo intangible se había perdido en su mente… el torbellino de sentimientos negativos se fue, su conexión con la tierra —y la naturaleza— se había desvanecido, reemplazados por sus aburridos pensamientos y necesidades personales, por la necesidad de respirar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se dificultó a causa del beso. Se quedó quieta, saboreando la frescura, el calor, el escalofrío que impregnaban su carne.

El momento de claridad se fue para siempre.

—Así que a esto sabe la felicidad —comentó Lance mientras se erguía con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios, los mismos que hace unos momentos la besaron con una gélida y contenida pasión.

Yellow mantuvo la compostura, mirándolo de frente, aunque un leve rubor manchaba sus mejillas y respiraba de manera irregular.

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo

Un silencio de palabras no dichas cayó entre ellos como una piedra.

La adolescente le dedicó una mirada intensa y penetrante, pero, en realidad, aquella mirada no formaba parte de un intento de seducción. Sólo intentaba encontrar algo en esos ojos, algún rastro de él que le diera una respuesta, pero fue en vano. Empezó a sentirse incómoda y rompió el contacto visual.

Sin decir nada, él rodeó con fuerza la cintura de la rubia e inclinó el rostro para besarla. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, la intensidad de ese beso ansioso casi la devuelve de golpe a su propio cuerpo y a su propio lugar, pero ahora estaba preparada para la experiencia y se aferró a su conexión, ahora renovada, con la tierra, que ahora la sentía más fuerte bajo sus pies desnudos.

La sensación de plenitud volvió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anochecía ya, el cielo ahora estaba teñido de tonalidades rojas y naranjas, intensas. Iluminada por aquellas luces, Yellow caminaba en completo silencio por el sendero, bordeado por árboles, que conducía a la escuela. Lance, sin decirle nada ni siquiera un adiós, desapareció en el bosque, ella supuso que tomaría el camino largo hacia la escuela. Se preguntó cómo alguien cuya personalidad era tan desconcertante podía llega a ser un maestro.

Por culpa de ese pequeño arrebato de pasión la rubia se perdió las clases que le quedaban, no quería ni imaginar el rostro de su tío si enteraba de su pequeño desliz. Pero, aún así, no sentía culpa alguna.

Observó al sol escondiéndose detrás de las lejanas montañas, a estas alturas, las clases ya debieron haber acabado…

—¡Yellow!

La voz estrepitosa de Blue interrumpió el ritmo de sus pensamientos

—¿Eh?

Vio como su amiga corría hacia ella, visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Pasó algo? Red me dijo que te tardarías sólo unos minutos pero te perdiste todas las clases.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —Yellow sonrió inocentemente.

Blue negó con la cabeza pero sonreía.

—Recogí tus cosas, aquí tienes —le entregó su bolso.

—Gracias, pero… ¿Dónde está tu bolso?

—Red lo está cuidando.

La rubia la observaba con una honesta sonrisa adornando sus labios, ya no tenía sentido estar celosa, aún podía sentir la calidez y seguridad que le había otorgado la naturaleza cuando se conectó con ella. Colgó su bolso en su hombro derecho.

—¿Por qué llevas eso? —Blue señaló las ramas verdes y flores que languidecían en sus manos.

—Son un recordatorio.

—¿De qué? —la castaña tenía las cejas levantadas.

—Es un secreto —respondió crípticamente.

—¿Desde cuándo tú tienes secretos? —Blue infló las mejillas.

—Desde ahora —Yellow le sacó la lengua. Ella sabía que el vacío de su vida diaria, que se manifestaba principalmente en sus pequeños fracasos, nunca sería cálido y acogedor, nunca estaría lleno, nunca le mostraría plenitud, por eso aquellas hierbas y flores le recordarían que no estaba sola, que la naturaleza la acompañaba.

Blue rodó los ojos pero prefirió ignorar el comentario y el gesto.

—El abuelo de Green vino a recogerlo, hubieras visto su reacción —la castaña rió— de todas maneras, él se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, ¿no es genial? Así no tendremos que bajar por esa aburrida cuesta que conduce a la ciudad.

—No, gracias.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Hoy siento ganas de caminar, eso es todo.

—Pero es peligroso que camines sola por ahí, además, ¿No fue suficiente la clase de gimnasia? ¿No caminamos mucho? —Blue agitaba los brazos.

Yellow no respondió pero se removió incómoda ante la mención de la clase de gimnasia.

—Siento que no me estás contando toda la historia —la castaña entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. No soportaba el silencio de su amiga, que la excluía como un papel desechado.

—No es nada —forzó una sonrisa con toda la hipocresía que pudo reunir.

—Mmm —Blue se rascó la barbilla, aún se mostraba suspicaz.

—De todas maneras tengo que cambiarme de ropa, sino no me apresuro cerrarán la escuela —sin esperar respuesta, Yellow salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Espera! —la castaña extendió la mano tratando de detenerla pero su amiga ya se había alejado—. Hay algo que no me está diciendo —susurró para sí misma mientras la observaba perderse entre los troncos de los árboles.

—Un coche no sirve para nada en esta época del año —decidió la rubia sin dejar de correr—. La primavera es para explorar, para oler las flores, para sentir el suelo bajo los pies, para escuchar a los animales.

De repente, detuvo sus pasos y miró al frente con expresión vacua.

—Me pregunto si me volveré a conectar con la naturaleza —inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Ante ese pensamiento las mejillas de Yellow enrojecieron, ¿Qué había hecho? Amaba a Red pero besó a su maestro, sintió el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, pero sólo por un momento. _"Él fue el que me besó"_ , pensó para sí misma, era una pobre excusa pero al menos era algo a lo que se podía aferrar.

Desde que terminó aquella sesión de besos, el recuerdo de Red no se había asomado por su cabeza ¿acaso estaba tan absorta por lo sucedido? ¿O una parte de su mente no quería recordarlo?, de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta. Supuso que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no se asomó ningún deseo de llorar, sólo esa sensación de vacío que se extendía desde adentro.

Aquel beso por instante la hizo olvidar de todos sus problemas académicos y sentimentales. La alejó de sus propios pensamientos y la conectó con algo primordial, al que no supo dar nombre, que yacía enterrado en su mente. Pero ella aún no podía obtener de sí misma una respuesta acertada del por qué aceptó el beso con tanta facilidad, sino tan sólo un sentir, una emoción que la trasladaba a los extensos bosques que rodeaban la escuela.

—¡Una flor! —comentó Yellow para sí misma, fijando su pálido rostro desconcertado en los pétalos amarillos, puros y perfectos que emergían entre las hojas de un arbusto cercano, no se acercó para verla mejor, simplemente la observaba de lejos.

Quiso decir algo más pero prefirió callar, porque era evidente que le costaba esfuerzo articular lo que en su cabeza había pugnado por abrirse camino hacia los labios, ahora no vírgenes, durante toda la tarde sin que ella lo permitiera, porque admitirlo implicaría una traición a su amor por Red: _"El beso me gustó… y mucho"_.

Sin despegar los labios, suspiró con profundidad el aire denso de ese desconcierto angustioso y turbio que la devoraba por dentro.

Yellow sonrió un poco mientras expulsaba aquellos pensamientos negativos de su sistema. Sus mejillas se calentaron mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Es la primera vez que participo en un reto *se muerde las uñas* Además, hace meses que no escribo un fanfic, así que puede que esté algo oxidada, me disculpo ante cualquier desvarío. Por otro lado, espero que la trama no me haya quedado demasiado densa o inentendible, la falta de práctica me impidió ordenar bien mis ideas e.e

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
